


Best Worst Mistake

by la_faye_tte



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married in Vegas trope, Multi, Slow Burn, TW: Swearing, tw: divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: After a wild night at Vegas, Ted wakes up with a wedding ring, a marriage certificate, one hell of a hangover, and a new husband apparently! And it's his musical-loathing, coffee-loving, awkward-as-all-hell co-worker, Paul too.Well, this is the worst thing that could ever happen to them. haha unless...
Relationships: Chai Coffee - Relationship, Paul Matthews/Ted, Ted/Paul Matthews
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Vegas

Ted woke up first. His head immediately hurt and he cursed at the sunlight coming in through the window. He was about to rub a hand all over his face when he noticed he wasn’t alone in the bed, and he wasn’t quite prepared to find out who it was.

Ted hoped he was still just dreaming because there should be no possible explanation as to why his co-worker, Paul was snuggled up to him beneath the sheets with his face practically buried into the crook of Ted’s neck. His head already hurt too much he did not want to go into theories at the moment. After a hangover cure,maybe.  
Unsure of whether to get out of bed or go back to sleep to pretend this was all nothing, Ted stays in bed, awake and trying to remember what exactly led to this predicament. He quit after like, 5 minutes. His head hurt too much and he was beginning to feel the need to hurl but maybe that urge would go away if he stayed very still in bed. When he looked down, Paul still hadn’t woken up. Lucky. And that’s when Ted notices that he’s feeling skin on skin and the only fabric he could feel on him were the sheets on the bed. _Shit._ Daring to look at the rest of the room, he finally sees the mess left on the ground. _Oh no._

There was also an unfamiliar piece of paper on the bedside table. Careful not to move too suddenly, he reaches for the paper and reads it. His vision isn’t the best at the moment but there had been prominent words on the paper that was enough to explain almost everything. Emblazoned in Times New Roman, all caps, font size 24, aligned in the center on top of the page, were the words “Marriage Certificate.” _Oh God no._ Situated lower on the page was his unmistakable signature over his printed name right next to Paul’s signature over printed name. _They did Not just do That._

Ted hadn’t realized he’d cursed out loud until Paul started to wake up. Paul untangled himself from Ted, turning to the other side, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ted waits as Paul turns back to face his side of the bed. Paul groans and blinks up at him in confusion, probably thought he was only just dreaming too. “Ted? What…?” Paul drifts off sleepily, and Ted has to pretend he didn’t just find that adorable. Was he supposed to break the news? If so, how?

There was a succession of three soft knocks on the door. Since Paul was still in the limbo between sleep and wakefulness, Ted takes it upon himself to answer the door, but not before grabbing something to cover up first. He opens the door to Charlotte, who was already in a cheery disposition.

“Good morning, I thought I should drop by to remind you guys, we’re checking out of the hotel by lunchtime. Neither of you have been answering your phones last night.” Charlotte explained.

Ted offered her the most apologetic expression he could, “Sorry Char, but thanks for stopping by-”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Looks like Paul’s fully awake now, and Ted almost wanted to bash his head against the door frame. Has he already mentioned how much his head hurt?

“Again, thanks Char-” Ted tries again, trying to not seem too rude as he gradually starts closing the door. He did not need her knowing what happened yet.

Paul stormed over to Ted’s side, clutching the marriage certificate in one hand and the other on the towel wrapped around his waist. “Ted, what the fuck is this?” He’s not quite pissed, but he is panicking.

“Shut the fuck up Paul. We can deal with this later.” Ted glares at him pointedly.

“Uh, guys? What’s going on?” Charlotte asks.

Paul shoves the marriage certificate into Ted’s hands. “At least tell me this is fake.”

“It’s not. Now can’t you just shut up about this!”

“Guys?” Charlotte tries to remind them she’s still there.

Paul starts pacing. “I can’t believe I ever agreed to this. I can’t believe you agreed to this!”

“Yeah? Well apparently we did because we were way too drunk out of our minds.”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.” Paul forced himself to stop freaking out about this. He needed some really strong coffee. 

“Are you guys okay?” Now Charlotte was beginning to wonder what really happened last night. But then again, it must have been pretty big because of the look on the receptionist’s face when she asked about whether the two made it back to their rooms safely.

“Obviously not.” Ted just gave up at this point. “We’ll be down for breakfast soon. We just have things to sort out right now.”

Thankfully Charlotte understood how stressful this whole interaction was, nodded and went on her way. She knew the truth would come out later.

When Ted finally got to step away from the door, he turns to Paul, unamused. “Okay we’re both not happy about this but did you have to start losing your shit first thing in the morning? Now Charlotte’s going to expect us to tell her about this.”

“Well I didn’t know she was there! Ugh, now I hate myself even more. I don’t even remember what happened last night.”

“I don’t either. but from all this,” Ted gestured towards the marriage certificate that was now on the table, and the messy room. “it’s pretty obvious.”

Paul groaned and buried his face in his hands. This cannot be happening. He knew that he wanted a partner at some point in his life but this isn’t what he meant. He was forcing himself to remember what happened to at least have the slightest bit of insight as to why he did this, but all he got was a stupid headache. Knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere until he’s been completely sobered up, he decides to take a shower.

* * *

Paul winced as he poked at the purplish marks that marred his skin. He hoped he could hide them with his shirt’s collar later. They really went all the way, huh? It was during that when he finally took notice of the silver band on his finger. He briefly considered chucking it out the window but ultimately decided not to. Why he didn’t do it, he couldn’t answer himself. He tries to ignore the tiny voice in his head that tells him what’s keeping him from throwing out the ring is the same reason he’s married in the first place.

He makes himself some coffee using the complimentary packets that came with the room while waiting for Ted to finish his turn in the bathroom. It'll suffice temporarily, but won't be enough. The memories of the previous night aren’t much clearer so he checks his phone for unread messages and missed calls. They were mostly from Bill and a few from Charlotte.

For some reason a little box popped up on screen telling him his phone’s memory was almost full. That’s weird. He didn’t keep too many files on his phone so he checked the folders. To his surprise, the gallery gained a sudden influx of blurry photos. He scrolled through them, and while they weren’t clear, they were enough to somehow put together a story or at least an event from the evening before. Awkwardness took root inside him as the pictures seemed to get more romantic and intimate in nature. He wanted to believe he would never do all this with Ted but the pictures and his small bruises proved otherwise. Now Paul just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

* * *

The walk of shame down to the restaurant is so much worse when it’s done after an impromptu wedding. Paul was now overly conscious of the way he carried himself and the way he had to act now.

Once he made it back to their table with another cup of black coffee that was actually roasted instead of some powder in a sachet, an idea on how to get out of this mess popped into his head, “Ted, I want a divorce.”

“Finally, something we can agree on.” Ted answered.

Bill stared at them in confused disbelief. “But neither of you are…?”

“Not anymore.” Ted muttered.

Paul sighed, pulled out the marriage certificate, and placed it on the table.

Bill scans the document first, eyes wide with surprise. Charlotte reads it next, she seemed to be the calmest one of them all. 

“This is a lot to take in…” Bill started.

“I’ll say.” Ted scoffed.

“Are you sure a divorce is what you want though? Don’t you want to try and make this work?” Charlotte asked. She never was a fan of separation.

“Yes.” Paul and Ted answered at the same time.

“I could sign you up for counselling.” Charlotte suggested.

“No, no, no, no. Charlotte.” Ted shook his head.

“No thanks Charlotte. We’d rather just get the divorce.” Paul said. “Bill, you’ve been through it before, any advice?”

Bill took a deep breath before speaking. “Honestly Paul, a divorce is a lot harder than you think. It’s a long process, it’s expensive, and there’s no guarantee it could be granted. You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with a custody battle, but it’s still difficult.”

“But this is just a cliche Vegas wedding where we were just drunk as fuck?” Ted added.

“Yeah, but you’d have to seek legal counsel if you want to go through with it and you don’t really have the time to settle that here cuz we’re leaving for Hatchetfield in a couple of hours. You could try settling it there but consultation fees aren’t cheap, and that’s still separate from other legal fees.”

Well shit. That sure throws in a wedge in their plans. Ted did the math in his head. With their salaries, it should take months. Paul and Ted share a look and their expressions shifted to that of regret and frustration.

“Looks like we have to stay married then.”


	2. But You're Making This Feel Easy Or Is It Just Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed and this is just another typical day.

Today was like any other in their shared flat. It didn’t make much sense to keep living separately at this point, plus it cut down their expenses. The air smelled of roasted coffee as the sun’s rays were filtered in through the blinds.

“Paul, you can’t just call a single cup of black coffee, breakfast. Geez.” Ted called out while the bacon and eggs sizzled in the pan in front of him.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for years.” Paul replied while adjusting his tie and blazer.

“How do you not have ulcer? It’s not like you get the heartiest lunch in the world during lunch break. You just get coffee again.”

“Guess I’m used to it. You don’t really have to be this concerned okay?”

“Ugh, I don’t need you puking your guts out and writhing in pain in the middle of work because then I have to stop working too to get you to the fucking hospital. Sometimes I swear you’re worse than my brother.” Ted tried to sound more annoyed than usual. While most of that was true, he didn’t need Paul to know he’s actually a little worried about his terrible eating habits.

Paul stood by the table, pouring the steaming coffee into his mug, as one of the last steps he usually takes before leaving for work. Just as he sets the coffee pot back down, Ted slams a plate of food right in front of him. “Eat.” It was more of a command than a request. Figuring arguing would delay them much further, (the last time they bickered before leaving for work they were both 15 minutes late) Paul did as he was told. It was easier that way.

* * *

Work was pretty much the same as always too, sure people were expecting more out of them considering their change in status, but they can fuck off. Sure, HR had a field day with the changes that had to be made to their documents, but other than that, they tried to think of the marriage as little as possible, if not at all. That way, it’d all be much easier. It was just a paper resulting from one drunken night, it doesn’t suddenly mean they have to be head-over-heels for each other and act all lovey-dovey. 

Okay, so maybe other people had their expectations, but they didn’t know shit. They are _not_ in love. They’re getting that divorce as soon as they could. So it’s the usual stuff, they focused on work and avoided the typical office gossip. Paul had been busy with preventive maintenance all day, because some people keep forgetting to plug in their UPS properly or forget their printer’s names. Minor stuff, but it kept him busy and under the guise of being productive.

Like every typical work day, Paul took his 15-minute coffee break in the afternoon. Everyone knew the routine. And if some people were doubting if he’d still go to Beanies now, they’d be mistaken. Even if he didn’t have to go to the same coffee shop for the barista he’d been rumored to be pining after, that didn’t mean he would break his routine. Ted only responded with a glare to the last officemate that asked if he was fine with it. Of course he is. How dare they imply Paul be like that. God. People were so stupid sometimes. Just because Paul didn’t love him, and that their marriage was a mistake, that didn’t mean Paul would do that. 

* * *

So when Paul came back, a little bit earlier than usual, and with two cups instead of just one, there was really no reason to doubt. With a soft little “hey” Paul set down one of the cups on Ted’s desk. Ted looked up at Paul with an eyebrow raised. “I didn’t ask you to get me anything.” 

“Just wanted things to be even.” Paul shrugs. 

“Well, you didn’t have to.” 

“Is it because I got your order wrong?” Paul was almost about to start panicking. 

“What?” Ted quickly scanned the cup to check what was written. “Chai iced tea. Paul, you didn’t get it wrong I just wasn’t expecting you to get me anything.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Paul sounded relieved. Then, he stood there awkwardly, what was left of his black coffee still warm in his hands, until he realized how much time had passed. “My break’s almost over, I should go.” 

Ted sets his own colder drink down as he was struck with an idea. “Paul, wait. I was thinking we should just eat out tonight, so we wouldn’t have to cook or do the dishes later. My treat.” 

“Sure. Although technically, it’s not your treat considering our finances and all.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“Anyway, dinner sounds fine. Where will we be going?” 

“We can decide later.” It was a spur of the moment decision, how was Ted supposed to know? 

“Okay. Anything else before I go back to work?” 

“Nope. But, uh, thanks for the drink.” 

Paul gives him one last nod before returning to his desk. Ted watched him go before turning back to his computer screen himself. As he took another sip of his drink, he was again reminded of Paul’s thoughtfulness. Falling wasn’t supposed to be this easy. 


	3. Cityscapes, Champagne, and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months into the relationship. Just dorks in suits being stupidly oblivious of growing feelings.

The CCRP 25th anniversary called for a special event and that meant no work, free food, and an illusory night of elegance and luxury. The invitation called for a black tie dress code in its curling cursive font.

When Paul finally stepped out of the bedroom, he was clad in a perfectly tailored navy blue three-piece suit with a crisp white dress shirt and a satiny black tie. It made Ted start to see why he’d given Paul all those bruises on that fateful night. He was almost certain no outfit could ever look bad on Paul at this point. Ted himself was in a black suit with a dark teal dress shirt and a black tie with a golden brocade pattern. He can step it up if he wanted to.

“Wait.” Paul strode towards Ted until they were right in front of each other. Paul reaches for Ted’s tie, adjusting it and smoothing it out with his hand gently running down Ted’s chest. It was brief and barely there but Ted felt a sudden rush of electricity. The touch was gone as soon as it came but the warmth lingered. He tried not to think about what his mother used to say about what fixing another’s tie meant. He was snapped out of it when Paul finally looked back up, “That’s better.” Ted murmured a “thanks” and proceeded to stuff his wallet and keys in his pockets.

* * *

The crystal-drop chandeliers glittered with golden lights. People in tailored tuxedos and glamorous gowns passed their own reflections in the mirrored walls. The live band played music deemed classy enough for the event. Waiters circled the venue with silver trays of sparkling champagne flutes or various aperitifs. It was almost a masquerade with the way everyone was dressed so impeccably no one could tell manager from rank-and-file.

Paul was barely paying attention at this point. Parties like this were draining but at least he wasn’t stuck in the tech booth again. All the plastic pleasantries were exhausting but he would never admit that Ted staying by his side helped keep him afloat. He’d never admit how grateful he was to not go through this evening alone. Even if it was only for maintaining appearances and avoiding suspicion.

Ted was bored. It’s been hours of speeches and mindless small talk. Sure, there was free food and alcohol, but that did nothing for his boredom. He knew that prior to this, he’d usually just take advantage of the free booze to get a kick out of the evening but he does not want to go down that spiral again. Not since Vegas. Though to be fair, anything outrageous he could do now, would never beat what went down in Vegas. So he indulges in a few glasses of wine and champagne.

It didn’t take too long before Paul squeezed Ted’s hand from under the table, (which he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, by the way) and excused himself to get a bit of fresh air outside. Then Ted was struck with an idea of his own. “No, come with me instead. I’m done with this party anyway.” Before Paul could respond, Ted stood, pulling Paul with him and snatching a bottle of wine off a passing waiter’s tray.

* * *

“Where are we going, Ted?” Paul did his best to catch up, his grasp on Ted’s hand getting tighter every time he feels like he’s going to slip away.

“Just hurry up before we get caught.” Ted pulled Paul along as they made it up the last flight of the fire exit’s stairs. The night air was cold and the sounds of the city bustled as the cityscape came alive. 

“Should we even be doing this?” Paul heaved as he stepped onto the building’s rooftop with Ted.

“Hell no. But no one’s gonna give a shit. They’re all too busy with feeling fancy down there.”

“If you say so. What now?” Paul took in the view of the colored lights shining against the dark sky, a stark contrast to the bright gold and silver from inside the venue. The music from the party could still be heard faintly from where they are. Ted wordlessly takes a swig from the stolen bottle of wine before holding it out for Paul. It’s just wine. Can’t be too bad right? Paul accepts. The taste was bittersweet and burned the back of his throat slightly.

One bottle of wine later, the two were slumped on the ground, suits wrinkled and not giving a shit anymore. At this point, Ted had shrugged his jacket off and opened the top two buttons of his shirt. An hour of random conversation has passed and yet it felt like no time has passed between them at all. The party was just a few floors beneath them and yet it felt worlds away. The glitz and glamour easily forgettable under the black sky glittering with stars. It was easy to forget the time, the place, what and who they are. It was just them, a candid moment in privacy with only the stars as voyeurs. And it was _good._

They’ve lost track of where they were really going with this, but there was no harm in a little aimless wandering. The brief moments of silence between words and laughter carried unspoken “maybes” and “what ifs.” Unexpected contact of skin and skin welcome and leaned into. The cold metal feeling of the rings almost insignificant. They’re dancing around each other, awkward and uncertain. 

Through stolen glances, they mentally took notes of the little things they’ve never noticed about each other before. Things beyond what they’ve already learned from living together. The way Ted threw his head back while laughing, the crinkles around Paul’s eyes when he smiled, Ted’s tendency for big gestures while rambling, the way Paul lit up when they were talking about something he found interesting. They spilled stories they’ve forgotten were secrets from everyone else, and they found they didn’t mind. 

The line between caution and recklessness grew thin until it was barely a tightrope they were walking now, the ground out of sight. Maybe it didn’t matter because they were bound to fall anyway, and maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.


	4. Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first Christmas season together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to post this on Christmas Eve where I live

December rolled around with snow floating down from the heavens, the wind growing cold, colorful lights shining brightly, and carols invading radio stations everywhere. The days flew by too quickly. One day it was still the first week, the next, it was the week of Christmas itself. People were looking forward to their holiday breaks but also dreaded the torturous rush of Christmas shopping. The same old thing every year. Except Ted and Paul never expected to spend Christmas together, but now they have to. They tried not to make too big of a deal out of it. Besides, one pro is that it’s a perfectly acceptable excuse to not spend the holidays with shitty family members.

“Wait. Ted stop it-” Paul cut himself off as he batted away another one of Ted’s attempts to drape the Christmas lights on him. “I just finished uncoiling those.”

“Just stop fucking squirming, you noodle.” Ted was insistently determined to place the string of colorful tiny bulbs on Paul. After much moving about, he finally succeeded.

“Happy now?” Paul sent him a sarcastic look.

“More like less bored now.” Ted shrugged.

And Paul looked down at the decorations and ornaments in front of him and decided to get payback. He grabbed the glittering golden tinsel from one of the cardboard boxes and tossed it onto Ted’s shoulders like a feather boa. He smirked smugly but then Ted threw one of the ends of the tinsel over one of his shoulders like one would with a scarf. 

“Nice try, but I don’t mind this at all. Now we’re both shiny.” Ted stuck his tongue out to mess with Paul further.

“Whatever, we need to finish decorating anyway.” Paul said, trying to detangle himself from the string of lights.

The pair carried on with their decorating with only a few minor arguments about which ornament goes where. They had just finished with the Christmas tree and the mantle when they heard faint singing from down the hallway outside. _Oh no._ As if on cue, Paul hurriedly unplugged the lights as Ted rushed to the switch on the wall. They nearly bumped into each other in the process.

The singing got louder by the minute as the carollers got closer. In a panicked rush, Ted tackled Paul to the floor just behind the couch. He shushed Paul before Paul could even protest. There were a couple of knocks at the door. The carollers have arrived. Hopefully they hadn’t heard the thud from when the couple fell to the floor. It’s not because of being assholes, no. It’s just that, it’s been what? The fifth time tonight and they could definitely pick out some familiar voices, like Zoey. Besides, they both knew that if they answered the door, Paul would end up shoving them money just to get them to shut up and leave.

The knocking continued and the two were forced to stay in their position until the carollers leave. They held their breaths as though the carollers outside would hear them inhale and exhale. With their faces inches apart, they try not to stare at each other. They’d chalk their rapid heartbeats to the need to hide and stay quiet until the carollers leave. Only after the voices and footsteps fade away from their door, does Ted push himself up off the floor (and Paul) to stand up. Paul follows suit. They don’t talk about the closeness but they could still laugh at how desperate they’d gotten about hiding from the carollers and how it worked.

* * *

Paul woke up first this time, a little surprised at the fact that he had thrown his limbs over Ted again. He was pretty sure this wasn’t the position he was in when he fell asleep last night. He definitely remembers sleeping on his other side, although, to be fair, Ted was holding him too. It wasn’t like he could detach himself without worrying about waking the other up. They just keep ending up like this a lot lately and with each passing day, the less they mind.

Paul mentally debated whether he should get up now and wake Ted up, or stay in bed and keep using Ted as a pillow. They stayed up waiting for midnight after all. He settled on staying just a bit longer, taking a moment to watch his sleeping husband. The word still felt weird but then again, there was no one around to convince that all this was completely unwanted. After all, Paul wanted a partner, the universe just happens to deliver in totally unexpected ways.

Maybe it was all those years of living alone, maybe it was because of the warmth, but there was a kind of intimacy there that went unnamed, the kind that wasn’t merely sexual and/or romantic. The lines have blurred the more time has passed, and Paul couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment the butterflies turned into a tiny sun in his chest the burned nice and warm and bright when they were allowed to feel at home with each other. Paul hadn’t even realized he’d started feeling at home with Ted. He didn’t know what to make of that thought. He knew this arrangement won’t last, that they’ll go back to being just co-workers as soon as that divorce happens, but what they have now is good. 

What were they supposed to do with all these shared memories and secrets? What were they supposed to do with the knowledge of each other’s routines, behavior, fears, and insecurities? The more questions that evaded his thoughts, the more he wasn’t sure of whether he’s only keeping this mindset to prepare for the inevitable or if he’s just convincing himself that he isn’t actually craving for something more. He was caught in the middle of giving more of himself away and keeping himself from pouring out too much, caught between this state of wanting and wishing these growing feelings away. 

It didn’t take much longer until Ted woke up. Paul took this as his cue to finally pull away, but not before muttering a soft “good morning.” Ted yawns and sends him a slightly rougher “good morning” in response. 

Paul sits up and begins fixing his side of the bed, “Wake up, it’s Christmas.”

“Oh, right. Merry Christmas.” Ted grins at him sleepily.

“Merry Christmas, Ted.” And Paul couldn't help it if the sun in his chest grew just a bit warmer.


	5. Hate To Say That I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night spent apart isn't all it's cracked up to be

Ted told Paul he’d be alright with Paul staying overnight to work on the server. He could have the apartment to himself for once. It’d be one night he could be totally and absolutely selfish. Paul would be fine, this has happened before. There was an unexpected blackout last year so the server was down and Paul had to stay overnight to get it running again. This isn’t really different. Except maybe Ted found himself remembering Paul’s horrible eating habit of subsisting for hours on only black coffee. Basically, this definitely threw them off routine but it’s fine. It’s only one night and Ted figured he should make the most out of it. He’ll get to do whatever he wants for one night so he should be happy about this, right? He totally shouldn’t feel guilty about leaving Paul alone in the office to do his damn job, right?

Except, this time around it doesn’t seem to sit really well with him. Not when Mr. Davidson was on Paul’s ass the entire morning about the server when it wasn’t even Paul’s fault it was down for less than five minutes. Not when Paul declined going out for lunch in favor of catching a short nap during lunch break instead. Not when Paul rubbed at his eyes blearily a couple of hours before work actually ended. Not when Paul insisted he wasn’t tired when he clearly was (because Ted knows Tired Paul when he sees him). So even though Bill, Charlotte, and Melissa bid farewell to go to their respective homes, Ted feigned finishing up on some task that didn’t exist so he wouldn’t have to bring up the fact that he and Paul were husbands, and also to not seem like he’s treating Paul like shit by being the first to leave their office. He’s not that much of an asshole. The moment Melissa stepped out of the door, Ted shut his computer down then walked over to Paul. 

“Hey, you sure you’ll be okay staying here ‘til tomorrow?” At least no one could tease him about showing concern now.

“Yeah, you can go home Ted, I’ll be fine.”

“Aww don’t you want me here to keep you company?”

Paul laughed for what seemed like the first time the entire day. “It’s one night, Ted. You’ll be here again tomorrow anyway. Besides, I’m sure you’re itching to get the apartment all to yourself later.” So Paul kinda read his mind, but Ted’s not going to tell him how right he actually was.

“Yeah, sucks it couldn’t be any longer huh?” He’s kidding of course, it’s not like he wanted Paul to be stuck in the office for too long anyway. Ted knew he’d go crazy himself if he were in Paul’s position.

“A real shame. But hey, you can have all the time in the world to yourself again after the divorce.”

“Right.” _Oh. The divorce._ Ted had forgotten all about that these past few days. It just never came up lately. He changed the topic. “Well, I can bring you breakfast and a change of clothes for tomorrow. Anything else?”

Paul looked surprised for a bit and then he shook his head and smiled softly. “Thanks, Ted.”

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Ted was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye and he held himself back. Paul was concentrating on his work again and Ted had to convince himself there won’t be any meaning behind what he was about to do. Grabbing the jacket he’d draped over his office chair, he returned to Paul and draped it over his shoulders. Paul tensed a little before turning to face Ted. He’s obviously confused but he holds on to the jacket to keep it from falling off of him. “What’s this for?”

“It’s pretty cold tonight and you’re gonna miss me.” Ted tried to make it sound like he was just being his usual cocky self.

Paul stared at him for a moment, probably trying to read him again. He gave Ted another barely-there smile and muttered a soft “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And you’re not gonna miss _me_ tonight?”

“Hell no.” Ted laughs.

Paul nods understandingly. “Well, goodnight, Ted.”

“Goodnight, Paul.”

* * *

Ted came home to a dark and silent apartment as expected. He texted Paul he had gotten home safely before going through an old routine. He couldn’t really be bothered to put too much effort into anything so he dined on leftovers from the fridge, cleaned up after himself (Paul would be very disappointed in him if he came home to dirty dishes in the sink tomorrow evening), prepared a set of clothes for Paul tomorrow, and got ready for bed. So maybe it wasn’t as exciting as it should be, but there’s still work tomorrow after all. He sprawled himself out right in the middle of the bed, glad he could hog all of the pillows and blankets. It wasn’t that he needed that much, it was just nice that he was free to do that. 

Come to think of it, he wouldn’t have to wake up with his arm or side going numb because Paul was such a clingy sleeper. Ted’s pretty sure they haven’t gone a night where Paul wasn’t attached to him like an octopus. Ted’s never really asked Paul about it because he’d obviously revert to his awkwardness and not be able to coax any answers out of him. Hell, Paul probably didn’t even know he did that every time. Maybe he doesn’t do that when he’s alone? When he’s got nothing or no one to cuddle up to. Like tonight. Ted considered texting Paul just to check if he’s holding up fine or going crazy, but that would be too much caring for one night. The last thing they needed right now was for Paul to feel like Ted has gotten attached to him. So he forces himself to drift off to sleep.

For a while it felt as if he couldn’t find a position he was comfortable enough in so he tossed and turned in bed until he tucked a random pillow under his arm and close to his face. Only then, does he catch some z’s.

The next day, his alarm rang earlier than usual, at what was probably the ass crack of dawn. And even though he wanted to just hit the snooze button or chuck his phone across the room, he forced himself to wake up. It took a moment for him to realize the pillow under his arm was actually Paul’s (he knew because it was a different shade of blue than his own). It’s not like it meant anything, it’s their house, their stuff, and Ted could use whatever whenever. Besides, Paul was probably the one missing _him_ and not the other way around because that would be ridiculously counter-productive.

* * *

When Ted arrived at the office, he was an hour early and there were hardly any people. Understandable, because no one would be stupid enough to give up an hour more of sleep to get an early start to another typical work day. Except him, apparently, but that’s only because Paul had it worse and Paul didn’t deserve it. As he expected, Paul was still in his cubicle, arms folded on his desk and head in his arms, Ted's jacket still draped over his shoulders. Ted kind of didn’t want to wake him up yet but that could not be a comfortable position. Paul’s not that much of a heavy sleeper so Ted managed to wake him with a slight nudge. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty.”

Paul blinked up at him and then rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Good morning, Ted.”

“I’ve got you your clothes and some breakfast for later. Do you wanna go back to sleep while no one’s here yet?”

“Thanks. And uh, yeah. Sleep would be nice.”

Ted moved to the couch in the corner of the office and patted the space next to him. “Then c’mere.”

Paul did as he’s told and took a seat next to Ted. Ted placed an arm around him and let him lean on his shoulder. Not even a minute passed when Paul had fallen asleep again. As expected, Paul had subconsciously clung to him again. Ted refused to acknowledge the weird feeling running inside him. Normally, he would avoid doing something this close and soft with others, not even with past partners. Ted’s gaze drifted to the silver band around his finger. _Paul ain’t like his former partners, ain’t he?_ Anyway, Ted’s still pretty sleep-deprived himself so he closed his eyes. He’s not quite asleep, but he’s still getting some rest before work officially starts. 

He “woke up” again when he heard the door open and in came Melissa and Charlotte. There was a look on Charlotte’s face and Ted immediately knew what it meant so he mouths out a “DON’T. SQUEAL” to the ladies, followed by a shushing motion. Paul’s still asleep after all. Charlotte brought her hands up to cover her mouth to keep herself quiet but she had a shit-eating grin on her face and Ted’s not looking forward to getting to talk to her later. Melissa simply nodded and proceeded to her desk by the door but she was fighting a smile herself. Ted took a mental note not to be caught alone with either of them later. When Bill came in, Bill simply raised an eyebrow at him then went to his respective desk. Ted was glad that at least Bill knew not to make a big deal out of this.

Five minutes before work hours start, Ted gently nudged Paul awake. “Hey, Paul, you gotta wake up for real now.”

“Hmm? Oh. Okay.”

“You might wanna change now too, then we can have breakfast after Mr. Davidson leaves for his meeting in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay.”

* * *

True enough, Mr. Davidson had been in a meeting the entire morning, and it seemed like that would extend even up until the afternoon. The server had been up and running smoothly again so Mr. Davidson had no reason to complain anymore. Paul had been working on Jenna from Planning’s hard drive when Ted came over and placed a cup of coffee down on his desk. Well, not just any cup of coffee, it was a cup of black coffee with no cream or sugar from Beanies.

Paul thanked him and really, Ted didn’t expect Paul to be looking at him like _that._ Like he was sun, or his favorite thing or person in the world. Ted didn’t expect Paul to light up like that and it made Ted nervous because he wasn’t supposed to let that affect him. He wasn’t supposed to think that was too goddamn cute. Then again, it’s not like he’s got much more to lose since he _is_ married to this guy. But still.

Paul took a sip of the piping hot coffee, how he manages to do that without burning his taste buds off, Ted would never understand, then said “I love y- Coffee! I uh, love coffee.”

Ted was actually glad Paul retracted because he had no idea how he was supposed to react to a bomb such as that. Besides, he could’ve just heard wrong. Besides, Paul just really fucking loves his black coffee. So he smiled back and replied with “You’re welcome.”


End file.
